Official Guide to Mr. Yokai's OCs
Yes, I finally made one. PHEW! LET'S GET ON THE LIST OF STUFF Stuff That's Expected to Return #Kabloom #Mechy #Battery #Sound Sheet #Robobot Sword #Skully #Molecule #Random #i-Pad #Spirit #Gemini #Furnace #Scratch Taco #Dynamite #Black #Mappy #TLC #Cannon #Dorky Picture #Twin Tank #Shapey #Arrow #Coconut #Bot 8 (Module 8) #Oval #Log #Longest name in history, I don't know but I guess it is. How much fingers am I holdin' up? How annoying is Fandom Articles? What's 4 divided by 2? 6? Whatever, I can say everyone's names. Minh, BrownFamily1108, Alex0421, and others. Great Jorb people! #Ye Flask #Sign #Shuriken #Wat is Dis #Fragment #Tricky #Lolwut #Facey NEW STUFF! #Cube #Trap #Fried Bacon Bowtie #Yen #Sweepy #Steely #Bottle Stopper #Bricky #Frost #Mercury #Sus Brick #Sawblade #Proton & Electron #Octoblock #Freeze Ray #Dragonball #Tea #STEALORZ ALORT #Yurei #Horseshoe #Tengubi #Speaker #Igloo #Treadmill #Cutter #Tesla Coil #It's Never OGREEEEEE #Fiery Fastball #Alphablock #Eclipse Trivia *Bricky is not the same thing as Brick. They are different in looks, to be exact. *Trap is a Season 2 DMRE Contestant which never made it. His language was "Chewnglish", which consisted of weird stuff. *Oval first had limbs, then didn't, then did. *Log originally had "It's a log" written on it, but was changed to have the words "THIS IS A LOG" above it. *Longest name in history, I don't know but I guess it is. How much fingers am I holdin' up? How annoying is Fandom Articles? What's 4 divided by 2? 6? Whatever, I can say everyone's names. Minh, BrownFamily1108, Alex0421, and others. Great Jorb people!'s short name is "Derpy V2". **It was also made in November. *Ye Flask was actually a hexagonal dark green flask, but Mr. Yokai expects to change it into the one in the real Thy Dungeonman. *Cutter is marked new due to not having the same look as usual. *Octoblock was based off of Eight from Numberblocks, who is named Octo also. Their are some differences, though. **Octoblock doesn't have eyelashes, due to eyelashes usually appearing when Mr. Yokai makes a girl OC. **Octoblock has 8 NORMAL limbs, while the other has 8 OCTOPUS limbs, sometimes 8 NORMAL NUMBERBLOCK limbs. **Octoblock's eyes are connected to make a mask-like thing, marking the first time Mr. Yokai did it. *Bushy actually FIRST appeared in Free-Add Comic. *Bushy's limbs is also NOT connected to a bush. Mr. Yokai may show them a little secret. *Bubble Gun used to be Mr. Yokai's #1 favorite Terraria Object. However, it was changed to Freeze Ray. *Originally, Cube was an attempt to copy BluJayPJ's style in art. *Log was based off of the Ren & Stimpy Log Song, or atleast, the Log in Ren & Stimpy, or atleast, the NOT-SO Ultimate Boss Battles thingie, where when the Log fights Ren, it shines, and kills Ren somehow. *Frost was based off of the game Land of Illusion's Rainbow Zone, where snow falls when the zone is PURPLE. *Even though Steely is a Mary-Sue, Mr. Yokai loves Kabloom, Mechy, Frost, and Bottle Stopper more. *Cannon finally gets the normal eye style, taking it two versions after V1 to get their. *It's Never OGREEEEEE was (kinda) based off of some random nonsense OCs Mr. Yokai made back at 2017, such as: **I messed up here now what, a picture of Tune making a weird face. Later rename to "Meringue" **YA HECKLY NEWS!, simply is the picture where MePhone stares at... something, dunno. **GAWTA FREE SIGN!, probably "Sign". **Because why not?, spam OC to pass the OC record. **WHUT HAPPENED 2 U, Lightbulb's face? **Thanks Please, comes from the song "Happy Halloween" where Mr. Yokai thought he heard "Give me all your candy, thanks please". Mr. Yokai forgot what it might be, might be a pumpkin. **I WANT TEH PIZZA! NOW!!!, simply THAT. **he goes nothin, uhh... dunno *Cube, Sus Brick, Trap, and Fried Bacon Bowtie were actually made in the past, but remade later. *FAST FACT BUT OLD: F wasn't actually going to be a letter OC. It was going to be the Grade F. Another one was 4 divided by 2 is 6 logo, based off of sbemail206, with one of the pranks being Dangeresque 4/2=6, where a voiceover says "Dangeresque Four... Divided by Two... Equals Six!" *Bricky is based off of Block Dropper, a weapon used by Block Man. *Also, Speaker capable of shooting bombs is a reference to Blast Man from MM11.